


More Than A TV Show

by spkdog



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spkdog/pseuds/spkdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla has watched The Winx Club ever since she was a little girl. It's her favorite show. She wants more than anything for it to be real, but she knows that can't happen. At the very least, she would like to become the characters because they're so much better than she is. Will she get her wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carla

Chapter 1: Carla

On the outside, Carla was an ordinary girl for the most part. She was a senior in high school, she had a job, and she was in band. Pretty normal stuff. On the inside, she was the biggest dork on the face of the planet. She was practically addicted to The Winx Club, her favorite show. She'd been watching it since she was a little girl. Naturally, because she was very open about this love, she didn't have a lot of friends, which was even more reason to cling to the show. The characters were there for her when real people weren't. Even with this, she often felt quite lonely.

She did have one other friend who was just as much an outcast as she was. His name was Lae. People didn't like him because he was gay. What would happen is that superficial girls would be attracted to him for his looks and get shot down every time because he wasn't interested in girls. People quickly decided that they should stay away from him. People can be so intolerant sometimes. He was good looking, what with muscular build, short light brown hair, and light eyes. He kinda reminded Carla of a specialist from Red Fountain. She felt like her looks failed in comparison. She had short medium blond hair with the bangs over to the right side that kinda flared at the top of her neck, brown eyes, large rimmed black glasses, pale skin, and no figure.

They both worked at the same fast food place in town. It was an unbelievably sucky job, but the only place that hired her. There way too many workers, and the place was disorganized as hell. Carla hadn't even been trained for have of what she did. And customers were always mean. The managers were all mean, too. She just endured, knowing that at the end of the day she could go home and watch The Winx Club to make the stress go away.

In band, Carla played the clarinet. It was a fairly popular instrument and she thought that if she played it people might like her more. She was very wrong. The clarinet girls had their own little clique that Carla was not aloud to join. Band was a lonely class for her, as Lae was not in it. She was overlooked by everyone, including the band director himself. For some reason, he always called her Brianna. She was Carla! Not Brianna!

Her free time was always spent the same way. She either watched The Winx Club, looked up Winx related news on the internet, read Winx fanfiction, broused Winx fanart, or watched Winx fanvids. The show really did rule her life. She wished more than anything that it was real, that she could be a fairy herself and attend Alfea. She could actually fit in at Alfea. She would be in a dorm with wonderful fairies that would accept her for who she is. She would attend classes and become stronger. She might even find a Red Fountain boyfriend! Unfortunately, this was all an unrealistic dream.  
All she could do was go through the motions that were her life without hope for something better.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Stella

Chapter 2: Stella

Carla was at her job that she hated. She was working register. Lae was there, too, he was manning the coffee station. For some reason he kept smiling, which Carla didn't understand because who could smile at this stupid job?

Carla wasn't the only one who hated it. Practically everyone who worked there hated it. She could hear others constantly complaining in the break room. Of course, even though she shared their feelings, they never let her in on there discussions. She spent her breaks watching Winx on her phone. It was the only way she could get through the whole shift.

Register was one of the worst jobs, especially when you weren't “socially acceptable”. People had a way of judging you while they ordered. Some people just complained simply because they wanted to. An instance such as this one was happening today. The untrained people in the back were being slow (due to their lack of training which wasn't there fault).

See, the way this place worked was that they would hire anybody and give them hours just so they could have work experience. Seems like a good idea, right? Wrong. Because what would happen is that there would be too many workers that were too young for certain tasks and they would have to place people in random work stations just to make up for it, whether the assigned employee has been trained or not. This would cause to some people who couldn't handle to have stress attacks and possibly die. Yes, there was a person who died from this. Suicide, Carla thought it was. Although she didn't personally know the girl, Carla had read about the incident. The poor give was having terrible nightmares about the job and ending up slitting a certain artery in her throat with a sharp kitchen knife. She bled to death.

So anyway, the customer, a middle aged man, was upset at how long the untrained employees in back were talking with his food. This man had anger issues, and began to shout at Carla, even though there was nothing she could do about the problem.

“What the hell is taking so long?!?!” the man shouted.

“Just give them a few minutes,” Carla replied.

“I shouldn't need to give them a few minutes! I should have my fucking food by now!”

“Sir, just calm down-”

“No! I don't have to calm down! This is your fault, you worthless piece of shit! Now bring me what I asked for!”

The man didn't stop there, he just kept yelling. And Carla just stood there and received every blow. It's not like she could do anything to hurry along employees who didn't even know what they were doing. If only I were Stella of the Winx Club, she thought, She would know how to stand up to this guy.

Suddenly, Carla blacked-out as her body started to change. Onlookers were astonished as Carla grew taller, had a perfect figure with wonderful breasts, had flawless skin, and grew long yellow blond hair that was put into a high pony tail. “Do you know who you're talking to?” she said in a voice that wasn't her own. “I am the Princess of Solaria and I demand you treat me with respect!”

“Listen, Lady, I don't care who you are, just bring out my damn food already!”

“You do not demand things from me,” she said as she sent a small blast into the man. Nothing serious that would kill him, but just enough to throw him into the wall.

Lae's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. His best friend Carla had just turned into a character from her favorite show and even gained the magic and personality. He wondered if she even realized what she was doing. Needless to say, she lost that job.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Musa

**Chapter 3: Musa**

“No way, that did not happen,” Carla said firmly.

“It definitely happened!  I saw it!” Lae insisted.

It was Monday, and Carla was walking through the school hallway that morning with Lae.  Lae had just finished explaining what happened over the weekend at work.  All Carla remembered was wishing she was Stella, blacking out, and regaining consciousness at some trendy store in the mall.  She was having a hard time believing what Lae was telling her, that she had actually become the Sun Princess herself.

“But that's impossible,” Carla said.  “As much as I may be slightly obsessed with the Winx Club, I understand that it is merely a cartoon and nothing more.  Stella is a fictional character, how could I literally become her as you say?”

“First of all, you are way more than 'slightly' obsessed with the Winx Club,” Lae stated with a hint of a joking smile on his face.  “Second of all, your body totally changed in front of everyone's eyes.  You're voice was different, and you had powers.  How can you explain the powers?”

“As much as I would love to have powers, they don't exist,” Carla explained.  “There are no such things as fairy powers; you're making the whole thing up.”

It hurt Carla's heart to say this.  Yes, she wanted more than anything to have powers, to be special for once.  She would love to have the Winx themselves knock on her door and tell her she was a fairy.  Nothing would make her happier.  The only way she was able to survive the horrors of middle school was to secretly pretend she really was a fairy and fly off, away from this world and all it's problems.  But now, being older, she knew how to face reality.  In high school, realism is practically shoved down your throat.  Students are given high emphasis on the need to excel in school so they get into college and get a good job to raise the economy and so on and so forth.  Carla had to face the hard facts that Winx would be nothing more than a TV show and move on with her life.

Lae shrugged.  “Believe what you want, but I'm right.”

The beg rang, so Lae and Carla had to get to class.  Carla and band, and Lae had choir.  The classrooms were right next to each other, so they could quickly meet back up afterwards, but Carla still had issues with it.

“Why can't you be in band?” she whined.

“Have you ever seen me pick up and instrument?” Lae asked, posing a good point.  “Why can't you be in choir?”

“You're heard me sing, you know that's a bad idea,” Carla replied.  Lae had all three Disney Sing It games at his house and two microphones, so the two had played together before.  Therefore, Lae had heard Carla's screeching singing voice.

“True, true,” Lae agreed.  “So you see my point.”

Carla sighed.  “Yeah, I do, but there are just so many people in there, and all of them either don't like me or don't acknowledge my existance.”

“How do you think I feel?” Lae asked.  “Choir has more members than band, I'm going in alone too.”

“You're more cheery than I am,” Carla pointed out.

“You have the power to cheer yourself up,” said Lae.  “I gotta get into the classroom, see ya later!”

Carla went into the band room and got her clarinet ready.  The class seemed to drag on and on as they played there songs.

“Pick up the pace, Brianna!” the director said to Carla.

“My name is Carla,” she corrected, but the band director had already lost interest in her.

Carla let out a quiet sigh.   _If only I could be Musa, then they would notice me,_ she thought.  Suddenly, Carla blacked out.  She had a more feminine figure and long navy blue hair.  She blinked a few times like she didn't know what was going on, and looked down at the clarinet in her hands with a huge smile growing on her face.

The transformation certainly got the attention of the rest of the class as they watched her bring the clarinet up to her lips and play the most beautiful melody any of them had ever heard.

“Brianna!  I never knew you had such talent!” the band director exclaimed.

“Actually, I'm Musa, Fairy of Music,” she said as she went to shake the director's hand.

“Well, you're welcome here anytime,” he said enthusiastically.  “Please, teach some things to my students.”

“I'd love to,” Musa replied.  She was there the rest of the hour, showing cool things to the other students.  And no one ever once wondered where Carla had gone.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Flora

**Chapter 4: Flora**

“Well, Ms. Musa, it's been just a pleasure to have you in class today,” the band director said.

Class had ended and all the students had moved on to their next classes.  Musa had stayed back with the band director and they discussed certain musical things.  As the director turned around to tend to something at his desk, Musa started to change.  Her long dark hair receded back into her head and became blond.  She was a little shorter and her skin was less perfect.

Carla blinked and looked around.  She was in the band room, but it was empty.  What had happened?  She must've blacked out during class and no one must've noticed.  How late was she for her next class?  She didn't even know.

The band director turned around.  “Oh, Brianna?  Where did Musa go?”

“Musa?” Carla asked, too confused to even correct the name error.

“Yeah, the fairy of music,” the director said.  “I could've sworn she was just here.  Well, perhaps fairies can disappear as instantaneously as they appear in the first place.  It was a total shock to have her just appear in the middle of class, no doors opening, no sign of any movement-”

Carla cut him off.  “Wait, you believe in fairies?”

“I didn't before, but I certainly do now.”

Carla was dumbfounded.  The Musa, Fairy of Music, was here in her band class?  And convinced the stuffy old band director to believe?  How was this possible?  How could she have missed it?

She would've continued contemplating these things if she hadn't noticed the clock.  The next class period was already half way over.  She scurried to get her clarinet put away as quickly as possible and dashed off to her agriculture class.

The agriculture class was an elective.  One of those electives that one gets thrown into without signing up because the elective they wanted was full.  It was such a stupid class.  Well, the teacher was really laid back, so that was good, but the actual class content sucked.

They were doing a partner project in that class.  The only time anyone bothered to notice Carla was when they were relying on her to do the work for them.  She ran right into the classroom, and everyone turned to look at her.

“Well, nice of you to actually show up,” the teacher commented.

“Where have you been?” Carla's partner hissed.  She was a cute girl with thin brown hair.  “You have our plant!”

“I'm sorry,” Carla replied breathlessly.  She reached into her backpack to grab the plant that she and her partner had been growing, only to see that it had wilted.  When her partner saw the plant, she freaked out.

“You are the worst partner ever!” she cursed.

“I'm so sorry!” Carla apologized.   _If only I were Flora, she could save the plant._

And there again was that change that was becoming all too familiar.  Her skin tanned, her body thinned, and her hair grew long and became a beautiful brown color.  She gave a sweet smile to her partner.

“Don't worry, I know what to do.”  The voice was not Carla's.  Flora raised her hands to the little frail plant and sent her energy into it.  The plant glowed and became as strong as ever.

“That's amazing!” the girl exclaimed.  “Who are you?”

“My name is Flora,” Flora replied.

The rest of the students were amazed, as well, and they asked to see more tricks.  She wasn't too fond of the attention, but she readily showed them anyways.

“Hey, I was sent to- oh goodness,” Lae walked in, clearly running an erand for another teacher, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Flora.  He chucked.  “How can she deny it now?” he asked himself.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Bloom

**Chapter 5: Bloom**

Carla sat in her dark living room watching Winx Club season 4 reruns.  She didn't much care for season 4, in fact, it seemed her favorite seasons were always the odd numbers.  Seasons 1, 3, and 5 were definitely the best.  But season 4 episode 6 was what currently happened to be on TV, and she wasn't paying much attention anyway.  She was too busy thinking about what happened at school.  First Musa made an appearance, then Flora.  Carla had no memory of any of this.  It didn't make any sense.

As the watched the girls earn their Believix powers, a thought crossed her mind.  Could Lae have been right?  Could the reason Carla didn't remember the encounters be because she herself had cause them?  Maybe it was possible.  As ridiculous as it sounded, perhaps Carla really could transform into Winx characters.

She stared down at the TV set straight into Bloom's eyes.  She stood up confidently in her grey T-shirt, blue sweat pants, and black socks.  If she believed she could do it, then maybe she would.  Roxy didn't want to believe in fairies at first, but when she did, a whole new world was opened to her and the Winx as well, as believix emerged.  

“Believix!” Carla cried out.  Her body floated as she started to glow.  Gone was boring old powerless Carla, and here was Believix-level Bloom.  She was amazed as she not only had all of Bloom's memories and personality traits, but her own as well.  She looked in the mirror.  Definitely Bloom, not Carla.  But why could she remember this time and not the others?

“Now, do the wings actually work?” she asked herself.  She walked out her front door and tried to flutter Bloom's wings.  To her surprise, she actually rose off the ground.  She giggled as she flew higher and higher.  “This is amazing!” she proclaimed as she soared through the air.

Now this got her to wondering if she could use Bloom's powers as well.  She already had Bloom's looks, personality, memories, and wings.  She was almost every piece of Bloom.  But she also access the Dragon Flame?  It seemed too good to be true.  And yet, as she held out her hands and focused the energy, flames shot out.

She continued like this for a while, hoping it would never end.  This was literally her dream come true.  She went all over town.  Little girls who were Winx fans waved at her, and she waved back, smiling the whole time.  She made her way over to Lae's house to show him.  She was almost there when the transformation kind of started to blink out.  She could feel Bloom's powers and memories fading; and her appearance wavered between Bloom and Carla before finally stopping at Carla.

Unfortunately, she was still up in the air when this happened.  Not high enough to die or be greatly injured, but high enough to crash land face-first into Lae's backyard.  Lae rushed outside when he saw her fall.  “Carla!  Are you ok?!”

“I was flying!” Carla exclaimed.  She stood back up as if she hadn't just fallen out of the sky.  “I was using the Dragon Flame!  Did ya see?”

Lae chuckled.  “Screams at a paper cut, but falls out of the sky like it's nothing,” he joked.  “I'm glad you finally believe in yourself.  I bet that's why you remember being a Winx girl this time; because you know that you can.  Which one were you this time?”

“Bloom, duh!” Carla said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world and you would have to be stupid not to know it.  “I said I was using the Dragon Flame!  What other Winx girl uses the Dragon Flame?!”

Lae couldn't stop smiling at her.  They'd known each other for such a long time, and he'd never seen her this happy or energetic before.  It felt so good to finally see this side of her.  He couldn't wait to see what else life had in store for her with this strange new power.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Tecna

**Chapter 6: Tecna**

“Did you hear about Carla?”

“I heard she becomes characters from little girl TV shows.”

“I bet it's fake.”

“I saw her for myself in band class.”

“I saw it in AG class.”

“Wow, that's so cool.”

“Yeah, she wishes she was cool.  It's just Winx Club.”

Around a high school, word travels fast.  It can be hard to decipher truth from gossip, but this is definitely truth.  Everyone was talking about the strange occurrences, and everyone had their own opinions about it.  In a few short days, Carla had gone from practically invisible to having everyone ask her about her powers.  Carla herself was unsure of how she felt about the change.  She loved talking to young girls about it, because they had already believed in fairies to begin with.  It was people her own age and up that had a problem with it.  To them, it seemed impossible and unnatural.  The few who accepted the idea only accepted it because they thought they could take advantage of her powers.

One day, she was casually taking a walk downtown, when she was approached by the three snobbiest girls in school: Tera, Penelope, and Leona.  Penelope's little sister also accompanied them.

“Hey, I head you could become Winx girls,” Tera said.

“That's right,” Carla replied.

“Prove it,” Tera challenged.  “Become Tecna and do our calculus homework.”

“No!  Tecna would never do that!” Penelope's sister objected.

Carla rolled her eyes.  It was useless for people to think they could take advantage of Carla's change ability like this.  Penelope's sister was completely right – Tecna would never do such a thing.  Becoming Tecna wouldn't just make her smart, but also make her like Tecna, therefore it wouldn't be possible to give in to Tera's demands.  Even if Carla did have that much control over what Tecna did, she wouldn't want to submit to these girls anyway.  There really was no point.

However, rather than walk away quietly, she decided to have some fun with them and actually show them that Tecna wouldn't do it, and give the little girl the satisfaction of having proved her point to her sister.  She initiated the transformation, and there was Tecna.

“Whoa, I didn't think she could actually do it!” Leona whispered to the others, who were clearly shocked as well.

“Now do our work,” Penelope said as she tried to hand Tecna the calculus book.

“Absolutely not,” Tecna replied.  “That would be illogical, as you wouldn't learn anything.  Do it yourself.”

A huge smile grew on the face of the little girl.  “It really is you, Tecna!” she said as she wrapped Tecna in a big, tight hug.

Tecna/Carla smiled.  Well, more like Carla smiling in Tecna's body.  Part of being a Winx girl was being a role model.  The original Winx girls would know this well, considering the show was watched by thousands of little girls across the globe.

Carla liked to imagine sometimes how the Winx girls would react to their TV show if they were actually real.  Yes, even though Carla now accepted the fact that she had powers, she was still a skeptic to the idea of the Winx girls themselves actually existing.

Only time would tell.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Aisha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wasn't going to have an Aisha chapter, but since I have chapters for the other Winx girls, it made sense to have a chapter for her as well. Originally, the plan was just Stella, Musa, then Bloom; until I realized a great way to use Flora and Tecna, then I figured I needed an Aisha chapter. Forgive me if it isn't great, I just kinda made it up.

**Chapter 7: Aisha**

Carla gazed upon the park playground.  She was ready. Imagine you are the most un-athletic,  uncoordinated person in school.  What would you do if you discovered changing powers? Carla was going play with them,  of course. And it was no secret that Aisha was the perfect choice for this kind of fun. 

_Alright, let's do this,_ she thought. And she began the transformation.  Carla was no more, it was all Aisha. And Aisha was enjoying herself doing everything that normal Carla could not. 

It wasn't long before she had attracted the attention of other young girls who were also playing on the playground. They recognized her instantly from having seen the Winx on television so many times. They were extremely excited about meeting one of the actual Winx girls in person.  And Aisha was happy to play with the girls. 

They played all sorts of playground games and hung  out for hours until the girls' mothers came to get them. Aisha had a good time. This is the sort of thing that wouldn't have happened if she were merely Carla. 

A couple of boys walked by. Boys that went to Carla's school. She knew them quite well. They were the ones who sat in the back of class goofing off rather than working.  She heard them whisper some things like "Dude, she is so hot!" and "Dude, go talk to her!"

And sure enough, one of the more stupid looking boys approached her.  "Did it hurt?"

Aisha rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.  She knew where this was going.  "Did  what hurt?"

"Your fall from heaven."

Aisha looked at him with the most serious look she could muster. "Are you implying that I'm Satan?"

The boy just didn't know how to respond to that. He turned red and muttered a few incomprehensible words before his friends pulled him out of there.

Aisha smirked. Now this certainly would never happen if she was pain old boring Carla. This was the first time she'd ever been flirted with,  and she even had a good comeback to fend him off.

That settled it. She knew that her power was great, but now she had come to the full realization that this mysterious transforming power was the best thing to ever happen to her. 

**End of Chapter 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm glad you guys actually like this. I didn't Think anyone would. Carla feels like a Mary-Sue character to me, but if you disagree, well that's great. Thanks for reading, tune in next time when Carla's in for another surprise.


	8. Mark

**Chapter 8: Mark**

Carla sat in her ceramics class and worked on a clay sculpture. It was actually a model of Bloom's enchantix wings. She used to really enjoy art classes. They were a nice break in the day where she didn't have to worry about tests or homework. She was allowed to listen to music of her choice, so she always had the "Winx in Concert" CD coming through her earbuds. Yes, used to be great, until Ms. Simonson - the ceramics teacher - started playing favorites. 

Mark was a fellow senior and an amazing artist. Ms. Simonson often praised him, telling him he could teach the class himself, and even let him teach lower level students on more than one occasion. He always got A's on his projects, while everyone else in the class got C's because their works looked terrible compared to his. 

Everyone knew that Mark was the favorite. Carla sat back and thought, "If I was Mark, I could actually be good in this class for once."

What happened next, Carla never would've expected. She felt herself begin to change. It felt just like the Winx girl change, but when it was over, she was not a Winx girl. It was Mark. 

Internal panic arose. There were now two Marks in the classroom - one was real and one was a copy. The copy ran and hid in the closet before anyone had the chance to even notice. His thoughts ran wild. _I'm a boy! Wait, for sure? I should check... Oh, that's disgusting!  I so did not need to see that! But now I know what's going on. It's just my powers acting up again. But wait, aren't my powers only supposed to let me obtain the appearance, personality, and memories of a Winx girl? Then how am I a boy from my class?_

While the panic was happening, the bell rang and the other students left. Copy-Mark slipped out of the closet, intending to grab his stuff quietly and transform back into her regular self, when he was stopped by Ms. Simonson. "Can you stay after school today? The other teachers are going to a faculty meeting, so no one will know what we're doing." 

As Carla's consciousness dipped into Mark's memories, she found some pretty disturbing things. Apparently, Mark and Ms. Simonson had been in a sexual relationship for months. That explained the favoritism...

Carla reverted to her normal self. "I'm sorry, Ms. Simonson, but that is not nearly appropriate." She grabbed her backpack and left. 

"I didn't know she was in this class," Ms. Simonson muttered. 

Carla went straight to the office and reported the student/teacher relationship. The staff were well aware of Carla's unique ability, and believed her enough to start up an investigation. Then, she went to tell Lae about this new revalation in her powers. 

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Whoever I Want / Anyone But Me

**Chapter 9: Whoever I Want / Anyone But Me**

"It was so weird!" said Carla. She was recounting the events of her latest transformation to Lae.

"And now we know you're not limited to fiction or  females,"  Lae commented. "Although, turning into people whenever you think about it could be problematic."

"But now that I know I have infinite possibilities, I can practice and learn to better control the powers," Carla pointed out. 

Their speculation was interrupted by the angry sounds of Mark. "Hey, Carla! I'm extremely upset with you!"

"Hey, Dude, calm down," Lae said, trying to sooth the steaming adolescent. 

"Shut up, fag, this doesn't concern you," Mark snapped back. "Ms. Simonson got fired because of you, Carla!"

"Oh good," Carla replied. "I'm glad to be rid of her. Maybe now I can enjoy art class again."

"Don't talk like that! What I had with her was real! And now she's gone!" Mark whined. 

"Oh don't give me that crap," said Carla. "I've been inside your head. When I turn into someone, I get their memories and personality. You're crushing on Shana, sleeping with Ms. Simonson was just a perk to keep your grade up."

Mark looked at her with a speechless, unreadable expression. "That is ridiculously creepy! That's like a major invasion of privacy! You make me sick!" He stormed off. 

"You are really gonna wanna control that power of   yours," Lae cautioned. "You don't want to cause too much havoc. And imagine what will happen when people wanna know where your power comes from. Carla, what if they disect you?!"

Carla just laughed. "Seriously, I can literally be whoever I want, even if someone wanted to disect me, they wouldn't be able to find me. Heck, I could turn into the people who wanted to disect me!"

"Now Carla, don't let the power go to your head," Lae warned. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carla asked, sounding irritated. 

"Well, I know that you're happy about your powers, and I'm happy that you're happy, and it's good to practice the power, but if prefer it if you stayed as yourself for the majority of the time," Lae spoke slowly. 

"Be myself? Be myself?!" Carla shouted. "Lae, you know I hate myself, I always have! How could you even suggest something like now that we know what I can do?!"

"Carla, listen to yourself," Lae said. "Do you at all realize how selfish you're being?"

"What does it matter? I don't like me, nobody else likes me, what reason do I even have to be myself?"

Lae cut her off sharply. "Carla, I like you! And you should know that by now. We've been friends for years. When I 'came out', all my so called 'friends' had a problem with it except you. You were the one I could turn to, and I was the one you could turn to. But our friendship isn't enough for you anymore. All you care about is losing yourself - leaving yourself behind in favor of someone else."

"Could you really blame me?" Carla asked. "Wouldn't you be someone else if you had the chance?"

"No, actually, I'm perfectly fine as myself." Lae responded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way," Carla apologized. 

"Well,  no, there's no way you could have known," said Lae. "All we ever talk these days is you. It's all about you!" Lae turned away, face in hand. "I'm sorry, I need some time by myself."

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. I Am Me

**Chapter 10: I Am Me**

Carla was almost never herself anymore.  Why should she be? She had already expressed her dislike of her true self, and she didn't have Lae to hold her back anymore.

But something felt different. And no, before you ask, this is not one of those get-everything-you-want-and-still-not-be-happy situations. She was perfectly happy, whoever she was. The problem was that she didn't know who she was anymore. She was never Carla, therefore Carla didn't exist. So who was she then? The answer was different every time, since she didn't use the same person for more than a couple of hours. She was always changing. 

Now, you might think that this much abuse of power would be exhausting. And you would be right. 

One day, as she was being Victoria Stevens (an actress in the upcoming vampire movie), she was walking to some celebrity function. One minute, everything was fine. The next minute, she become suddenly fatigued. Her breathing grew heavier, and she felt as though she was trying to walk through honey. Every muscle in her body seemed to gain 15 pounds as the magic faded, until she finally collapsed. 

When she woke up, she had no idea what form she was in. Her mind was fuzzy, so she was having a hard time calling onto the memories of whatever form she was in. The one thing she could think of was a question: why wasn't anybody helping her? Surely whoever she was, she must have concerned friends. 

Then the memories started to flow back. She did have one friend - one friend who wasn't speaking with her at this time. His name was Lae, and she had wrongfully hurt his feelings. 

She got up and hobbled to the nearest mirror that she could find and took a good long look in it. It took a while before she could recognize her own face. She want entirely sure what her name was at this time. But due to her slowly returning memories, she knew that this was her true form. Her true, boring form. A form she thought she would never have to take again. 

She sighed as she sat down and gazed into the sky. She felt confused, hollow, like she wasn't a real person. Real people only had one life, and all she did was copy those lives for herself. 

This was the first time she had actually contemplated the effects of her strange powers. Until now, she just took them for granted and abused them. How did people feel when she essentially stole their identity? That was another thing she'd never thought about. 

She continued to stare at the sky, drowning in her own thoughts. Something caught her eye, however. It looked to be some sort of white hot meteor. Something was peculiar about it. Rather than going straight across the sky, it appeared to be coming closer. She stood up to get a better look at it. Yeah, it was definitely getting closer. And other people were starting to notice. 

"Ah! Space rock!" some kid screamed. 

"Really?!" Carla thought aloud. A meteor scene like from some cheesy cartoon? No way, that was not even remotely possible. But then again, until recently she had thought that Winx was just some cartoon, but she was able to bring those characters to life. Maybe this was possible. 

Assuming the meteor did exist, it was definitely bound on a path to destruction. From this distance, it was hard to tell how big it was and how much of the Earth would be impacted by its force. One thing was for sure, even if it would only destroy something as small as her town, it had to be stopped. She had an idea, but it was a dangerous one. 

She moved to the largest clearing she could find on short notice, and prepared for her strongest change yet. She just hoped that she had recharged enough to pull it off. She took a deep breath and began to change. And what's a big climactic transformation without a monologue to go with it? 

"My name is Carla," she began, already feeling the start of the transformation taking hold. "I am a fan girl. And yeah, I choose to separate those words out, both online and in my speech patterns, because I am a unique individual. I love Winx Club most of all. It's boarderline obsession for me. I spend my free time writing fanficton. I take preexisting characters and put my own twists into stories. No matter who I transform into, I still have my own ideas." She slowed down here as a realization occurred. "I'm still my own person with my own plans, my own destiny. I am me, no one else."

At this point her transformation was complete. Why did it take so long to change? She had gone back to the Winx theme for this transformation, but instead of one girl with one fairy form, she was all six girls with all officially announced and aired fairy forms. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha; using Magic Winx, Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Lovix, Sophix, extra wings (Tracix, Zoomix, Speedix), Harmonix, and Sirenix. All the different fairies' forms flowed in and out of each other. 

The meteor came in closer, and she likewise moved closer to it until she could touch it. She spread out her arms as wide as she could and sent out her own blast of counter energy. There was a huge burst of light. When it faded, it was revealed that the meteor had disapated. Carla wasn't there either. 

That was a huge burst of power, it made sense that the transformation wouldn't be able to hold up after it was finished. She was falling from the sky yet again, like she did after she first used Bloom's believix powers. She felt very at peace with herself after her little moment of enlightenment, and she didn't mind that she was quite possibly falling to her doom.

Suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. Her eyes were closed, but it certainly felt she had been caught, which didn't seem likely. 

"The last time you fell from the sky, I couldn't catch you and to face-planted into my yard. I've got you this time."

"Lae!" Carla exclaimed as she opened her eyes. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you."

"I totally forgive you," Lae said as her set her back down onto the ground. 

"That was some impressive magic," a female voice came from behind. Carla could've sworn it sounded like... 

Her eyes grew wide as she turned around to see who had spoken. "OH MY GOSH!!!" she screamed. "The actual Winx girls! In person! Right in front of me!"

"That's right," said Bloom. "We actually exist. Our Earth TV show was just another trick to help the humans to believe in fairies. But no one believed that it was more than a TV show except for you."

Carla was trying hard to listen to Bloom without hyperventilating, and Lae couldn't help but chuckle at Carla's fangirl attack. 

"We were just saving the entire magic dimension. Again," said Musa. 

"From some other big bad villain who was probably working with the Trix," added Aisha. 

"And we used a brand new beautiful fairy form that makes us even hotter than we already are," Stella cut in. 

"But during the final battle, there was a magic blast that got away," said Flora. 

"We tracked it here, to Earth. We came to stop it, but to our surprise, you already had the problem under control," Tecna finished the story. 

"We are so cool," said Musa. 

"Aw yeah we are!" Aisha agreed. 

"You, my friend, are the Fairy of Metamorphosis," said Bloom. 

"Yeah, there are legends about you," Stella added. 

"The fairy who can turn into other fairies," Flora spoke. "It's a pretty big deal."

"I'M A FAIRY?!?!" Carla squealed. She could no longer contain herself. 

"You bet," Stella winked.  

"And we would like to offer you a full scholarship to Alfea College to help develop your powers," Bloom announced. 

"And we cool could also pull some strings get your boyfriend into Red Fountain" Musa added. 

"Oh,  we're just friends," Lae cut in. Carla, however, was too stunned to notice that Lae had just been mistaken as her boyfriend. 

"Alfea?!" Carla looked like she was going to pass out from all this excitement. 

"Well, do you accept?" Tecna asked. "I've got the paperwork ready."

"We both readily accept," Lae answered for both of them. "Thank you very much for this amazing opportunity."

"Perfect," Tecna said as she marked some things down on a digital pad and handed it to them. "Just sign here, and we'll see you in the fall."

**End of More Than A TV Show**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, the big reveal. Now we understand everything. Fairy of Metamorphosis, eh? That wraps up this mini story nicely. But wait! Her story isn't entirely over yet. In fact, it's just getting started. Wouldn't you like to see how the how this fan handles being an Alfea student? What adventures she might go on? Who she meets? What enemies she may face? There is oh so much more to see. A lot can happen in that three year time period, maybe even a trilogy's worth of stuff! At this point in time, I have already uploaded _We Are Oddix_ , the first story of the Oddix trilogy. Go ahead and give it a read if you like.
> 
> I don't know if you noticed, but I decided to take a your-idols-aren't-like-they-appear-on-TV kind of approach on this chapter, and portrayed the Winx as totally full of themselves. This will come into play more in the story.
> 
> I hope you are at least somewhat satisfied with this. Leave a comment and tell me what you think! And don't forget go check out Carla's next story!


End file.
